


'Friendship'

by emryjacksn6



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryjacksn6/pseuds/emryjacksn6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been working together for at least five years now and Sebastian doesn't know why he's only just realizing it now. Everything's finished; no more premieres, interviews, photoshoots or hotels. Sebastian went home to LA and Chris flew back to Boston, leaving no form of communication between them except texts and video chats. But that's not enough for them. They use petty excuses to keep texts going further, they talk about the stupidest of things to drag out video chats and when the other is mentioned on the TV they make it more than obvious that no one turns the station off. They call it 'friendship' but it sure doesn't feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's going back to an empty, cold LA house with no company. 4 hours and 43 minutes on a plane gives him more than enough time to think back over his time on set, and all his memories seem to be about Chris...  
> Chris worries about Sebastian's thoughts on his new 'relationship'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen lots of fanart about these two and whilst I'm not a die-hard shipper, I decided to try my luck at writing an actual piece of work for them. The first draft took some major editing and researching, so bear with me alright?

_Sebastian_

Sebastian had been out of a relationship for around three and a half months before the filming portion of Civil War had started. The tabloids had made it sound harsh and brutal, when in reality Margarita and him had been feeling more like friends than actual lovers and one day decided to make it final and just split. He still had her as one of his speed-dials, she still texted him everyday before she knew he was due to start filming (mostly telling him not to go too hard on himself and that she's there to talk if he needs it) and they've become better friends than they were before they were dating. Sure, getting used to being 'just-friends' took some getting used too but eventually they worked around the tense moments of awkward silences and now they seem to be a lot closer than before. 

No one asked about his relationship so he didn't speak of it. The majority of the people on set had already found out anyway, but Chris was still surprised to find out (even if he did try to mask his surprise, which he failed spectacularly at). 

"So," Chris was stretched out the sofa in Sebastian's hotel room, flicking through TV stations lazily whilst Sebastian half-paid attention to the clothes he was throwing in his suitcases, "when's your flight?"

"Three AM." Sebastian grunted. The last première had drained him of the little energy he had left after the final press tour and he had gone through the entire day with no caffeine. His system was getting ready to shut down any minute now but Sebastian had, stupidly, left all his packing to do now and couldn't afford to leave it any longer lest he forget entirely. 

Chris snorted from his position on the couch. "Don't you sound excited."

"Coffee, Chris, I'm in desperate need of a damn coffee." Sebastian sighed, falling backwards onto the hotel bed and pushing his suitcase over the edge (thankfully he had already zipped it up). 

He didn't need to look to know that Chris had rolled his eyes. They've been filming together since 2011 and hit it off right away; they knew each other like they knew themselves. Some people said they had a great friendship, some people online 'shipped' them with each other and were 100% committed to the idea of those two one day actually dating, and others just left them alone.

"How 'bout this?" Chris made a noise as he pulled himself from the couch and chucked a pillow at the brunette. "I'll get coffee, you finish packing. Mackie wants us to go over to his room in like an hour to watch some show he's obsessed with. That sound good?"

Opening one eye Sebastian turned his head to rest his cheek on his shoulder and pout childishly at Chris, "Can I get two cups?"

"We're about to go spend the next two hours with Mackie," Chris grinned as he opened the door. "I'll buy you the whole fucking store if you want it."

* * *

 He didn't get the whole store but he did pick Sebastian up two cups of deep-roast coffee and a pastry.

* * *

**(2 New Messages) From: Chris**  
_> Have a good flight yeah?  
>You'll be fine, trust me mate._

 **To: Chris  
** _< Thanks C, see you for the interview next month right?_ 

Sebastian hates flying. He can't pinpoint the exact point of his life where he began to hate it, nor can he tell you  _why_ he despised it so much, he just did. Sometimes he'll just spurt out an answer when someone asks him about it but he never takes time to actually think it over. He can remember liking it during his first couple years of filming movies and TV shows, but then it began to get old and repetitive. That might be the reason why, it's repeating the same routine over and over again with nothing new happening in between. 

But he can't drive everywhere and he's not going to put his body through the two day train journey like his friends suggested - thinking back on it they may have been picking on him for his fear of flying. So Sebastian swallowed his nerves, boarded the flight and buckled his seat belt a little bit too tightly. 

Take off was quick with only a little bit of turbulence and then they were slicing through clouds and over the city of Atlanta. Sebastian had denied the chance of getting a private jet from Marvel and instead found himself on a semi-private, close to empty flight. The old lady sitting in front of him had pulled out a book and already sped through thirty or so pages before they even reached the fifteen minute mark of the flight; the mother and child a couple rows behind him had both fallen into a nap; the group of teenagers in the back corner had pulled out phones and headphones, a couple hand game consoles and were all preoccupied with their own things. Most left Sebastian alone except three fifteen year olds who recognized him and came over to get pictures and autographs.

Sebastian pulled out his iPhone, put the ear jacks into his ear and pressed shuffle on his playlist before leaning back in his seat and avoiding looking at the view outside. Closing his eyes Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair simultaneously. Calming his nerves while flying has always been difficult since his fear started and, whilst not impossible, it takes  _ages_ to get his mind relaxed. Usually calming down involves evening out his breathing; thinking about something he enjoys or distracting himself with a book, script or his phone for the entire flight. 

But he has time to learn his lines later on for his next movie, he has no book on him at the moment and using his phone involves moving from the surprisingly comfortable position on the less than comfortable plane seat. His mind ended up wondering like it's done a lot except this time it wondered into a different direction. 

Towards the memories of Chris.

Chris and the way the left side of his mouth quirks up a fraction of a second before the right side when he laughs, the way his entire face lights up when he's really happy, the way the muscles in his arms flex even in the simplest of tasks; the way his hair is always bed-rumpled and his eyes puffy in the mornings-

And Sebastian's eyes snapped open quickly because  _what the hell_ _?!_ Chris is his best friend - well one of them - and he's not supposed to be thinking about him like that. He's supposed to be thinking of him in the exact _opposite_ way. 

His phone buzzed in his lap making Sebastian jump slightly before running a hand down his face and picking up the phone. 

 **(1 New Message) From: Chris  
** _> 'Course, how's the flight so far?_

Great, just been daydreaming about you and the way you look damn sex-

 **To: Chris**  
_< Not having a panic attack yet so I would say pretty good.  
_

Remembering how Chris gets when Sebastian is on a flight (bless him, Chris worries the most and only relaxes when Sebastian sends him the 'landed' text) Sebastian quickly added, 

_< Not that I'll be having one any time soon. _

He didn't get a text back for another three hours but every time he checked his phone he saw that Chris hadn't even read the text yet (he always keeps the read receipts on) so he probably got preoccupied with whatever he's doing for  _Gifted._

The flight landed at nine in the afternoon, but getting through the mob of fans and paparazzi and then driving back to his place took a while; so he didn't close his front door after him until around eleven. Chris had texted him back by then. 

 **(2 New Messages) From: Chris**  
_> Good. You land okay?_  
_> Did you by chance pick up my sweatshirt. You know the blue one? Can't find it anywhere._

Sebastian dug through his suitcases before replying. 

 **To:** Chris  
_< Landed fine, bit shaky near the end but other than that it was a good trip._  
_< Nah mate, probably left it in the hotel._

 **(1 New Message) From: Chris  
** _> I swear to God Seb, you said that about my leather jacket and you ended up wearing it in an interview..._

Sebastian is currently wearing that said leather jacket. 

 **To: Chris  
** _< Cross my heart, no blue sweatshirt over here._

* * *

_Chris_

Chris knows that Sebastian doesn't have his sweatshirt. Mackie has it because apparently blue looks good on him and it's comfortable, so Chris just left Mackie to fan-girl over the sweatshirt and texted Sebastian. He can't say why Sebastian was the first person who popped to mind, or why he texted Sebastian about the damn blue sweater that Mackie had been practically hugging. Chris didn't really think about it... he seems to be doing less and less thinking when it comes to his co-star and more saying or doing. 

Sebastian thinks he's in a relationship with Jenny Slate; the whole world does. Sebastian thinks he's 100% straight and in a happy, committed and new relationship with his newest co-star. 

Chris is not. He and Jenny get along, they're friends and when the rumours started speculating neither of them made any effort to stop them which only turned out to smack them in the faces. Now Chris can't exactly say anything about his 'relationship' and bring out the truth until an interviewer asks him about it. Jenny had some interviews just after the tabloids published the story but wasn't asked about it and if the people running the questions don't ask, you don't say. That's the rule. 

Which means that Chris is in the relationship until next month when he, Mackie, Sebastian, RDJ and Scarlett have an interview with Fallon. Which means that he'll be kicking himself for the next month. 

He doesn't even know why he's getting so worked up over the fact that  _Sebastian_ of all people thinks he's in a relationship. They're friends. Platonic, heterosexual friends with no feelings towards each other except for a mutual likeness. 

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending seems really off to me but the next chapter should straighten everything out.


	2. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is in denial, Scott seems to know something's up and both boys come to terms with the fact that the other looks beyond great shirtless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated and I've been working on this for ages only to find the first draft deleted, so the majority of this is written in the space of three hours (with breaks in between). In need of some MAJOR editing which I'll get around too but I'm legitimately falling asleep at my keyboard and there's only so much five cups of caffeine can do for a girl...

_Chris_

There is no way that Chris has fallen for Sebastian. Absolutely no way. It can't happen; under no circumstances. They've been friends - nothing more - since 2011 when  _The First Avenger_ cast were at the table readings.

Friends. 

That word grew tight in Chris' chest making him scrunch his nose in pain. Scott, who's sat opposite him at the café table, peered over the top of his menu before letting it fall onto his chest as he looked at his brother. "You okay?"

Chris nodded, cleared his throat and took a drink of water before clearing his throat again. "Y-yeah."

Picking the menu back up again Scott nodded before looking back down. "So how's Sebastian? Haven't heard from him in a while."

The mentioning of Sebastian's name made something twitch inside of Chris and the way it sounded with the Boston accent made it sound even better. "He's alright I think." Chris answered a bit too quickly. "You know about the whole nervous flyer thing, last I heard of him was when he was on his way back to LA."

Disregarding his reply, Scott shoved the laminated menu back into the small slot that it came from before kicking his brother's shins under the table. "Out with it."

Somehow Scott had a knack for knowing when Chris is hiding something. He's the only one who can do it in the Evans house; Chris hides it pretty well from everybody else so they don't notice, and when they do it normally gets passed off as jet-lack or his anxiety levels are heightening due to the up-coming release of a new movie. Chris can only guess Scott can read him like a book because as kids they were pretty much glued together, but Scott won't tell him how he does it nor will he be saying a word for a while. 

"Out with what?"

"Chris," Scott rolled his eyes and folded his arms onto the table, "since you got back you've been checking your phone every ten minutes; literally diving to it whenever someone messages you and then you get all upset when - and I can only presume - it's not him. Seriously dude you're acting like a fifteen year old girl."

"I am not!" Chris objected but his phone vibrated in his pocket and the way he snapped his head towards his lap completely contradicted himself. 

"Holy shit." Scott sighed, resting his elbows on the table and burying his head in his hands. He muttered something into his palms before rubbing them down his face and looking back towards Chris who had grabbed his phone from his pocket and was sporting a small smile on his face, thumbs already typing out a reply. Despite every muscle telling him to ask who texted Chris, Scott took another drink from the beer bottle in front of him, "So what you gonna order?"

Tuning back in Chris shoved his phone back into his pocket and took one last look at the menu. "Whatever's the greasiest. I've spent over half a year eating vegetables and I need burger."

* * *

Whilst Chris doesn't use social media in the way it's supposed to be used - as in letting people know what's going on and, you know, being  _social_ \- Chris does find himself scrolling down Twitter nearly everyday. Most of the time he doesn't even read the tweets properly unless something catches his attention and even then he doesn't make any effort to read every word, instead only reading the couple words that stopped his scrolling in the first place. 

There are certain times when he'll stop and read every word of the tweet though; like when someone mentions him in it, or when it has something to do with a company he's worked with before. He doesn't know why, but since he created his account it's been the same routine and there really is no point in changing it now; especially when everyone he talks to can be texted in a couple seconds. 

People don't generally seem to notice stuff like this about Chris unless they sit and watch them, which is always hard to do because when around people Chris gets agitated and often begins to think the worse. This always happens around people he's never met before unless someone he knows and trusts is beside him; sometimes he gets so panicked before an interview that he either drinks a bit so his nerves calm down - but never enough to get full blown out drunk - or his agent calls the interviewer and requests for them to meet privately or day or so before the interview just to make sure Chris is alright.

But Sebastian... well Sebastian notices everything without having to look at Chris for more than a second. "You gonna actually read some tweets or just carry on working your thumb out?" He slid into the seat beside Chris and gave him a genuine smile which had his heart beating irregular. They're backstage at the panel with just five minutes before they're due to go on. It's hot backstage, so at the moment Sebastian's only in his tee shirt but holding his jacket in his lap as he takes a sip from the ice water he has in his hand.

He looks good - like  _really_ good. He runs a hand through his hair even though it's slicked back without a single lock out of place and Chris really needs to sort himself out before Sebastian starts to think something's up.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied, turning back to his phone. "Since when have I ever really paid any attention to them anyway?"

"Good point." Sebastian shrugged, finishing the water and leaning back in the couch to put the glass back up on the table behind them. The muscles in his arms flex as Sebastian leans back and the sleeves of his shirt have to stretch to keep up. Chris is watching from the corner of his eye as discreetly as possible. This method of 'gazing' (it's  _not_ staring) has been in the process of perfecting since 2011 and Chris can now proudly say he has mastered it without anyone around them noticing. 

Well not proudly. In fact not at all. If anyone found out he just stars - sorry, gazes - at Sebastian when he's not watching, then they'll either think he's creepy or start shouting out to people that Chris fancies Sebastian - which he  _doesn't_.

Sebastian has filled out a lot since the 2011 shooting of  _The First Avenger_. Even back then he had more muscle on him than body fat (Chris is pretty sure he had something stupid like 8% body fat, maybe less) and he can vividly remember being in the same make up trailer as him when they were measuring him for his outfits. They had him shirtless, muscular body on show for all those teenage interns who openly stared, but Chris tried to avoid looking as much as possible. It didn't work, especially not when he found out that they were re-measuring Seb simply because the clothes they had for him already were too tight and uncomfortable for Sebastian to be in; especially around his thighs. 

To say Chris was surprised when Sebastian strolled on set of  _The Winter Soldier_ was an understatement. He had obviously been hitting the gym and, much to Chris' pleasure, the uniform for Seb was tight throughout the entire filming process. Chris wasn't originally supposed to be on set during the scene where they were wiping Bucky's memories (you know, the  _shirtless_ scene) but the stunt coordinate had noticed something was wrong with one of his stunts at the last minute and called him in to fix it. They had had to wait for Sebastian to finish up that scene first, which Chris sat and watched every take for 'support' - Sebastian had seemed pretty nervous about it and insecure about showing his body off to the billions of people going to watch the film in upcoming months, and it seemed he was comfortable to parade around Chris shirtless. 

But shooting  _Civil War_ was a challenge. Sebastian was as big - if not bigger - than pretty much everyone on set and half of their fight scenes were Sebastian pretty much throwing him up against the wall which did nothing to settle those thoughts in Chris' mind. The scene where Sebastian slammed him into the elevator doors was real, the grip was a bit too tight, but Chris didn't say anything because it didn't particularly  _hurt_ and Sebastian fucking  _grunted_ when doing it.

He just  _had to_ didn't he?

Chris had made a little 'ah' sound to the camera and nodded, making everyone on set laugh just to make sure no one suspected anything. Sebastian had actually spent the next hour of that day saying sorry for that stunt, to which Chris was constantly reminded of the thoughts  _again_.

Now, though... well now Sebastian seems to be losing some of the muscle. Yes he's still well muscled and Chris feels like he's going to need to hit the gym more often just to keep up but the jacket he had worn when they went out for celebratory drinks after the final wrap of the film is getting a bit loose when Sebastian shrugged it on, when back then it fit snug and looked like a log sleeved tee shirt. 

"Anything interesting happen then?" Sebastian asked, stretching those fucking  _gorgeous_ arms over his head and scrunching his nose up in the process. Chris took a look at the tweet in front of him but he's not paying even half of his attention to it before he shook his head and locked it, slipping it into his pocket. 

"Just the same old." He scratched three fingers quickly against the corner of his mouth and then faced Seb. "How you feeling?"

The change in topic was swift and it suddenly seemed to dawn on Sebastian what they were about to do. People don't seem to pay enough attention to him prior to press events and all they see is the Sebastian in front of people, happy and comfortable. But before those events Sebastian is very much like Chris, over-analysing everything that could go wrong and spooking himself out over nothing. Neither of them can help it, but seeing as they're both doing it they can see when the other is getting in too deep and needs to take a breather. 

After a moment Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, surprisingly. Not so nervous about this one. I mean, film's out; fans love it, critics love it... hard part's over right?" He turned hopeful, wide eyes to Chris who damn near melted. 

"Yeah." Chris nodded, turning to look at the curtain separating them and around ninety to one-hundred-and-ten fans ready to see them two and Mackie in two minutes. He can hear the hosts warming the crowd up and his jitters are creeping up.

God, he needs a drink.

"Just this and then the photos I guess." He puffed some air into his cheeks and started bouncing his knee. 

Sebastian vaguely nodded before they were both called over. They gave each other a comforting warm-up speech before they went on (a kind of tradition, if you will, that they do before every press appearance they do) and then their names were being called and Mackie was practically pushing them through the curtain in excitement. 

Chris guesses it's a bit too late for that drink...

* * *

"You got me plums!" Sebastian just looks so fucking happy that Chris had to advert his eyes quickly. The brown paper bag was placed in Sebastian's lap and his hand was diving into it before the host's hand was even out of the way. Sebastian was still grinning at the fans were cheering as he took a bit from one of the plums, then Mackie took around three plums, announced he was the 'Marvel Oprah' and chucked them into the crowd ("you get a plum!" "you get a plum!" "I'm aiming right for your head, you better catch this 'kay?") and Sebastian was leaning towards Chris with the paper bag in his hand. 

Chris took a plum, ignoring the slight brush of their hands as he pulled his hand out again - but he didn't miss the vein in Sebastian's hand become more prominent when the back of Chris' knuckles ran over his hand, nor the way Sebastian was quick to shoot Chris a small smile and then turn away again. 

He must be reading too much into this, which is exactly why he  _really_ needs that drink.

* * *

On a normal day Chris would have been upset that they were all split up for the photos; but today he was glad that he was at least ten metres away from Sebastian because from this far he can't get those goosebumps and prickles down his skin. Him, Mackie and Sebastian were all together for a couple photos, but quote, unquote:  _"you're too irresponsible and you keep getting distracted; how do you expect the fans to enjoy this occasion if you keep mucking about?"._ Like the fans  _didn't_ want them to be stupid and mess about with them... they literally ask for silly poses.

The fans were great, they hugged him tight and asked for silly poses which he more than willingly gave to them. They were only supposed to take a maximum of three pictures each to keep things speedy and quick, but Chris completely ignored that rule and let them take as much as they wanted. 

That's the thing about his fans though: they all knew when enough was enough and they knew that others were waiting for photos so they only asks for one or two as well as an autograph. They kept things going how the managers of the event wanted and when the last ten or so fans were left waiting, they were actually ahead of schedule so these lot got to take a few more than the others. Some did circle back though, which kept Chris busy for the next hour.

When he was done and security wouldn't let anyone else though he made his way back to the room laid out for him, Sebastian and Mackie. The other two were already in there, Mackie sitting on the table and shuffling a pack of cards whilst Sebastian is sprawled on one of the couches, cushion covering his face and a water bottle beside him. 

"Is he alright?" 

Mackie looked up at Chris, then Sebastian, then back to Chris who fell into the armchair close to him. "Dunno." Mackie shrugged. "He was like that when I came in, Hey Vanilla Ice," Mackie called over his shoulder. "You 'kay mate?"

Sebastian groaned ( _great fucking good that did_ ) and waved a hand over the cushion. "Tired, want to sleep, leave me alone."

Mackie eyed Chris and shrugged. "We going out tonight or what? Drinks?"

"Drinks." Chris nodded, thankful that someone finally brought it up. "Seb, you in?"

Sebastian held up a thumb before letting his hand flop down onto his chest. "Just wake me up when we leave."

* * *

Drinking was a good idea, for the most part at least. Chris was close to being absolutely trashed but he has a flight and knows better... or slightly at least. Mackie was no doubt wasted and Sebastian, forever the (slightly) responsible one when it comes to these occasions, had only consumed a couple beers. When they called it a night and decided to head back to Sebastian's, Mackie couldn't even stand on his own so Chris and Sebastian were left to hurl him to the back seat of Seb's car. 

Being one in the morning (had they really been out  _that_ long?) there wasn't any traffic and before Chris knew it Sebastian was parked in his garage and he was unbuckling his seat belt. Now Sebastian had been over to Boston dozens of times and he was a favourite in the Evans house - heck, his mother tries to fatten him up so much that he can't ever leave whenever Sebastian visits - but Chris had only been over to Sebastian's a couple times, and they were all short visits before he was off again. Chris had always been the one with a tighter schedule, never seeming to have a day off, and he likes it that way; that way he doesn't have time to sit and worry about things he could have done differently in a movie that's in the process of being put together and then released. 

Sebastian had said more than a dozen times that it can't be good for his health and they had had conversations about it on more than one occasion. Chris had always taken his advice to heart and the last time they had that conversation Chris talked to his agent and requested for no more movies to be signed until he was ready for it and 100% sure he wanted it, and also when he wasn't already shooting a movie.  _Gifted_ had been an exceptional. This one he had been chasing after for a while and it wasn't something he could pass up. But he had sworn that once that was over then he would take a couple months off, which his agent more than happily signed for ("Gives me more time to work with Downey." The agency had said, seeing as they were both with the same agent). 

Again, Chris helped Sebastian lug Mackie out of the car before they stumbled down into the main house, up a flight of stairs and then dropped him onto one of the guest beds. Sebastian shut the door after them when they left, directed Chris towards another guest room and then said he was sorry about four times for leaving him but he looked ready to drop dead. He disappeared behind a door down the corridor, kicking it shut after him. Chris knows that Sebastian always leaves the doors to the guest bedrooms open, so he just picked one at random and stripped himself of his shirt and shoes before falling onto his back on the bed and was out before he even switched the light off.

* * *

_Sebastian_

He wasn't hungover for the prime reason that he had drunk three beers last night and, unlike Mackie, it did nothing to his body in the terms of getting intoxicated. Sebastian can actually hold his liquor really well, and his friends from school had started a game a couple years ago where they bet how many drinks it takes for Sebastian to end up drunk. Every time they play it takes a higher amount of drinks. Sebastian doesn't know why, nor how, this happens; his friends often say it's his inner Super-Soldier-Bucky-Barnes coming out in its full glory seeing as Bucky and Steve can't get drunk.

Sebastian thinks they're fucking with him to be honest. 

At around ten thirty he dragged himself out of bed, into the shower and then into a clean pair of sweatpants and an old baseball jersey - he doesn't even play baseball, why the hell does he own a jersey? He trudged down to the kitchen and got two water bottles and a box of Asprins before climbing the stairs again. Sebastian didn't even bother waking Mackie up, just scribbled down a note on the piece of paper beside the bed, stuck it to Mackie's forehead so he sure as hell wouldn't missed it before dropping off two pills and one of the water bottles on the night stand. 

He knew which room Chris was in since the door was shut, unlike literally all the other rooms. He knocked this time and heard a muffled reply so he risked it and opened the door. The lights are still on even though the curtains open so he flicked them off and then turned his attention to the bed which just made his breath stop short. He's seen Chris shirtless before, heck he's watched  _What's Your Number?_ and there was a scene where Chris is literally just holding a hand towel over his dick and nothing else, but he hasn't - before this point in time at least - seen him shirtless in one of his beds, with his cheek pressed against the pillow, pouted lips from sleep and scrunched eyes. 

Sebastian's just going to fucking  _melt_. 

Chris is lying on the left side of the bed (Sebastian can't help but notice that it's the opposite to himself; he sleeps on the right) in nothing but jeans. His hands and wrists are tucked under the pillow and when he moved his head to rest against his bicep the muscles in his back flexed with his actions. Chris opened one eye, pouted further then closed his eye again. "Hey." He mumbled tiredly.

"Hey," Sebastian swallowed deeply.  _Friends, you're friends_. Sebastian kept thinking as he sat down on the part of the bed Chris wasn't occupying.  _Platonic friends, stop the thoughts, quit it Seb._

"What's the time?" Chris yawned into the pillow and then lifted his head up properly as well as opening both eyes. Sebastian handed him two pills and the water bottle before he checked his phone. 

"Ten forty-five." He replied. "Was gonna leave you asleep if you still sleeping."

"It's alright." Chris sighed, pushing himself over with one arm so he flopped onto his back and wasn't  _that_ just a fucking sight because the front view is fucking  _perfect_. Chris isn't like he was during  _The First Avenger_ (Sebastian may or may not have found a reason to come onto set on his day off when they were shooting the transformation scene; sue him, he likes Chris shirtless, who doesn't?). That was back when he was sculpted and you could see every line of his abs, every curve and every vein in his arms. Now, he's more defined in his arms and biceps, but his stomach has become smoother. Despite this however it's still very formed and strong looking, and don't get Sebastian started on Chris' fucking line of hair starting just under his belly button and disappearing under the strap of his jeans. 

Chris swung the pills down his throat and downed half of the bottle in one go, scrunching his face up when he took the bottle away from his mouth. Sebastian knows Chris hates pills, can't stomach the idea of not chewing something that goes in his mouth if it isn't a solid. Chris always thought that was weird (mostly because people told him it was) but Sebastian had just sat in silence for a moment when Chris told him and then silently went "well, shit" when he thought it through. 

"Thanks." Chris rubbed his hands down his face and sniffed, before sitting up. "God, I feel disgusting."

"You reek too." Sebastian added, grinning at the way he got Chris' shoulders shaking with silent laughter and the middle finger in return. Great, making normal banter between them... that's still relatively easy. 

"Take a shower." Sebastian grunted as he stood up and stretched his arms out. "I'll get you some clothes for when you get out. What time's your flight?" 

Sebastian missed the way Chris looked at him when his back was turned because when he turned towards Chris, Chris wiped the soft smile from his face and went back into the confused, sleepy state Sebastian had last seen. "Thanks," Chris repeated before having to actually think. "Two, I'm pretty sure."

Sebastian nodded and then pointed towards the closet. "Towels and anything you'll need in there. Clothes will be on the bed when you get out... hopefully."

Chris yawned and nodded, watching as Sebastian shut the door after him. Once out the room, Sebastian lent a hand against the wall and took a deep breath to try and recollect his breathing rate. Sebastian just had Christopher Robert fucking Evans half naked in one of his beds, and now in his shower. 

You know, just a normal day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen freeze frames of the panel and only pictures of the whole photo-taking process with Sebastian, so I don't know entirely what happens or if Chris even took pictures with fans afterwards (or before: I don't know the order) so I'm trying to make this as close as possible to the few videos I've seen. (And we're just going to say that it's in LA because I'm not entirely sure where it is and this way they can just crash at Sebastian's place with next to no traveling)
> 
> Also, thank you for the kind messages on the last chapter. It really means a lot to have woken up and seen them, especially because they were all so motivating and really gave me some insight on how you guys see them. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter just as much.


	3. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can handle spiders and usually just leaves them alone, but when Chris curls in on himself and tries to hide from one it's only logical that Sebastian holds the spider captive and freaks Chris out for a couple minutes.

_Sebastian_

 

"You sure you don't mind?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes for the fifth time and ran a hand through his hair for the third. "Chris, just get over here and shut the hell up."

Chris and Mackie had both left at around three in the afternoon; Mackie being on a plane and away to wherever his next interview is within the hour, whilst Chris had been stuck in the airport for an hour and a half before getting told his plane won't be getting in the air today at all due to some technical difficulties so Chris is now stuck in New York for another fifteen hours. It's now five-fifty-five, give or take a couple minutes, and Sebastian hung up before Chris could protest. 

Sebastian doesn't mind Chris staying; he actually loves having someone around him, it's just the fact that it's  _Chris_ inside Sebastian's  _house_ that nerves him slightly. This morning had been full of trying to dodge their way around one worded answers before Mackie pretty much fell down the stairs and saved their pathetic and awkward arses. Mackie had spent tons of nights over at Seb's, so finding his clean clothes wasn't impossible and he had managed to leave in his own jeans and sweater, but Chris hadn't stayed over here enough times to think (or accidentally) to leave items here. Seeing as they were roughly the same build anyway Sebastian gave him a pair of black jeans, a white tee shirt and one of his jackets. 

Like all of Sebastian's pants the black jeans he gave to Chris were tight, and the tee shirt might have been a size too small because it clung to Chris like a diving suit, but neither complained about it as Chris shrugged into the jacket (which, thankfully, fit perfectly - Sebastian might have lost all control if the jacket was  _also_ tight). 

It took Chris another twenty minutes to knock on Sebastian's front door. Sebastian had just finished his hour on the treadmill his trainer had gotten for him because public gyms always meant someone stopping them for an autograph or picture, so he was shirtless (he prefers working out shirtless, just not in public places) and sweaty when he answered the front door to a baggy eyed, more than tired Christopher Evans. Chris had no luggage with him except a back pack hanging from one shoulder which hit the floor the second he stepped over the threshold. 

"Don't you look happy." Sebastian grabbed a towel from the fresh pile of laundry he still had yet to put away, before wiping down his chest and neck as Chris fell back onto the couch and covered his face with one of the cushions. Chris just grunted in response and then pushed his hands down over the cushion where Sebastian can only guess his eyes were. 

"Thank you." Chris lifted a corner of the cushion so that Sebastian could see his face. Sebastian was slotting his arms through the arms of a tee shirt when Chris opened his eyes, and the heat travelling up his neck caused him to gulp and try to control the blush on his cheeks. If Sebastian noticed he didn't comment on it, just pulled the hem of his shirt down his stomach and gave him a toothy grin.

"No problem, Chris." He shrugged it off before turning and heading towards the kitchen. "You want pizza or something?"

* * *

Having finished two pizzas and four beers between them, Sebastian and Chris are slouched on the sofa with some re-run of an 80's comedy show playing on the TV. They're pretty close, with their hips touching and one of Chris' ankles on top of Sebastian, but both are too tired and too full to overthink it - let alone think of it at all. 

"Chris?" Sebastian murmured after turning his head to rest his cheek on the back of the couch and opening an eye to look at Chris. Chris has his head tilted up to the ceiling, eyes closed and shoulder relaxed. He hummed in response, not moving at all. 

"Yeah." He yawned, covering his mouth with his right hand and then dropping it back down so that the back of his palm landed on Sebastian's left thigh. 

"There's a spider right next to you." Chris shot up, diving over Sebastian so he could be on the opposite side of the couch in record time. Sebastian doubled over on himself, tears threatening to spill as he clutched at Chris' ankles which were still spread across his lap. The sound of his laughter filled the room, loud and childlike, but Chris gave him the dirtiest glare he could muster and kicked his ankles from Seb's hold to kick his bicep. Sebastian lost his balance and ending up sprawled on the floor but he didn't stop laughing - if anything it only got louder. When Chris looked over the edge Sebastian was clutching at his chest like Chris does when he laughs too, which caused something in Chris' stomach to tighten at the fact that Seb's picked up one of his habits. 

"You fucking prick," Chris chucked a pillow at the brunette, "I bloody hate you."

Sebastian wiped his eyes and grinned up at Chris. "No you don't. You just hate spiders." He started cackling again but got up this time, laughing all the way to kitchen and even when he came back. Chris hadn't moved except to tuck his knees up to his chest. He saw the glass and envelope in Sebastian's hands when he emerged, and watched as Sebastian walked towards the other end of the couch. He saw the spider now, which wasn't big at all compared to the arm of the couch but was still pretty impressive in size. Chris shivered as Sebastian put the glass over and carefully slid the paper envelope under it so the spider was now caged. 

Sebastian grinned cheekily and rested his knee against the seat beside Chris, waving the caged spider over Chris' head. Chris ducked out the way, weaving his way quickly past Sebastian and hitting him round the back of the head with a cushion. "Bastard." 

Seb just started laughing again and the pure look of horror on Chris' face before sliding the back door open, walking a couple steps out to the back yard and then letting the spider go free. He set the glass and the envelope back in the kitchen and then fell back onto the couch beside Chris when all of it was over. 

"You mad?" Sebastian rolled his head to the side, watching Chris through the corner of his eye. Chris mostly ignored him, eyes trained on the TV and the crappy 80's comedy; but Sebastian did see a hint of smile on his lips so he just chuckled and rested back against the couch. 

"Can't believe you're afraid of spiders." Sebastian scoffed. 

"Shut it, Stan." Chris dug his elbow Sebastian's hip hard enough to make Sebastian jerk. "Bastard."

"I'm loving these pet names."


	4. So Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard World Sacramento has rolled around and Chris and Sebastian have frequently showed signs of being maybe just a bit more than friends to the public - who still seem to be oblivious to it just as much as the two ignorant actors. But Hayley's a genius and it seems it really DOES take a genius to figure this stuff out.

_Sebastian_

 

"So..." Hayley practically fell onto Sebastian's lap before shuffling to sit beside him and lay her legs over his lap, all while dragging out the 'o' with a huge grin slapped on her face. "How's Chris?"

Sebastian looked up from his phone slowly, eyeing Hayley's grin and gleeful look in her eyes. "I don't know, why don't you text him and find out?"

"'Cause a little birdy tells me he's been with you all week." She grinned wider. "TMZ is extremely helpful when you're trying to dig into people's personal lives. Now, out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Sebastian-"

"Hayley."

She glared, brown hair falling onto her face before she flicked it away. Her lips parted to form a sentence when someone yelled out that everyone had to get to their booths in the next five minutes and Sebastian darted away before Hayley could pin him to the couch because she's more than capable of doing so - despite Sebastian being so much bigger than her (that woman's crazy strong). 

"I'LL BE VISITING!" She yelled after him causing a couple eyes to turn towards her, but Sebastian just waved her off and followed one of the event hosts towards his booth. He can sense it's about to be a long day, especially if Hayley plans on getting it out of him. 

Sebastian needs a coffee desperately. 

* * *

He can't pin point the exact moment when he came to terms with his feelings towards Chris, but he knows it was before Chris spent two consecutive nights at his place and they woke up pressed against each other on Sebastian's couch; with Chris in Sebastian's clothes and Sebastian, again, only half dressed. Sebastian would like to say it freaked him out and that the prospect of dating  _another_ co-star nerved him to the point of no return, but with Chris it seems different and being tense around him is next to impossible. 

Hayley has seemed to dig into that part of his mind and for the past five or so hours has been texting Sebastian when she wasn't busy signing autographs or meeting fans. Sebastian hasn't had a chance to actually read them although he's managed to catch glimpses of the previews between fans asking for autographs. Sebastian does want to tell  _someone_ about what the hell's going on and he knows Chris has talked to Hayley about him because when it comes to something like this Hayley can't keep her mouth shut and nearly screamed it in his ear last night when they met at the hotel. 

But Hayley refused to tell Sebastian what Chris said exactly and ignored Sebastian's puppy dog eyes. 

She's stood beside him, laughing at a joke one of the fans said before turning to him, squashing his cheeks together and cooing; "So pretty."

He didn't push her off, just let her shake his head slightly before letting go and smiling widely at him. Seb can read the look in her eyes perfectly, but refused to answer the silent question and instead replied to a fan's question about if he called Chris on his birthday or not.

"35?" Hayley asked seemingly confused in how old Chris is.

"He's 35."

It took a second before it hit Hayley, "Oh yeah, right" and then a brighter glint in her eye lit it up. Sebastian turned away before she could say anything and gave the fan in front of him a giant grin.

"What's your name?"

* * *

"Do you like him?" Hayley asked, voice barely above a whisper. It's late and Sebastian has his phone pressed against his cheek, duffel bag between his feet and hood pulled tight over his hair. He's also slouched in a small airport chair waiting to board his flight back home, knees jumping as the seconds tick by. 

Sebastian sighed quietly and looked up towards the ceiling with his eyes screwed shut. "Yeah."

"Do you love him?" 

Sebastian can picture Hayley in her hotel room, chewing at her thumb nail because it's a habit that not a lot of people know about. She didn't pester him so much about Chris during Wizard World - just enough to get the information she needed; like the fact that Chris is going to be at Sebastian's around forty minutes after Sebastian gets there himself because he has a photo shoot in New York and neither of them like hotel rooms that much. She also knows that in a month or so Sebastian will be over in Boston and staying in Chris' childhood home for around a week or so, before signing the last legal document for Infinity Wars. 

"I think so." He finally replied, lips quirking up. "God what am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him." Hayley yawned tiredly. "Or fuck him. Do me a favor and fuck him hard."

"You're so helpful." Sarcasm dripped heavily from Sebastian's voice even though he doesn't think that idea is all that bad. 

"I know." Hayley sighed. "Listen, I gotta go but promise me you'll talk to him alright?"

"'Course Hayls."

"Great. Love you Seb."

Sebastian smiled, still facing the ceiling. "Love you too Hayls."

* * *

Sebastian had gotten back to his house at around half-eleven at night, and fell asleep answering emails at his kitchen island. It wasn't until someone knocked at the front door; the sound echoing through the silent house; that Sebastian shot up and groaned at the tightness of his neck. He shut the lid of his laptop and rubbed the back of his neck to get the kinks out whilst padding barefoot to the door. 

Chris stood on the other side looking rumbled and sleepy in a hoodie and jeans, paired with sneakers. He's sporting a four day old beard and his hair is mused under the hood of his jumper. He toed his shoes off by the front door and instantly pulled Sebastian in for a hug, kicking the front door shut behind with his ankle. Sebastian wrapped strong arms round Chris, nudged one thigh between both of Chris' legs and dropped his forehead to a hard, define shoulder. Chris' cheek laid to rest against the side of Sebastian's neck, Seb's scent filling his nose and making his eyes drift shut. 

The hug dragged out for a good couple minutes, eventually parting when Chris' phone vibrated against Sebastian's thigh for the third time. They gravitated towards the kitchen where Chris pulled himself onto one of the counters by the fridge and Sebastian dropped onto a bar stool. 

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked, rubbing the balls of his palms into his eyes and yawning. 

Chris read the texts, blushed, cleared his throat and then shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Er... Hayley."

Thinking back on the two hour long conversation he had with Hayley about Chris, Sebastian ducked his head and felt his cheeks go hot. Hayley's words screamed in his mind:  _fuck him hard_ ; before he coughed and looked up to meet Chris' eyes. 

"What'd she want?"

Chris shrugged, giving off that it was nothing. "Just talking about the interview she did a couple days ago for some magazine."

It took a moment of silence until Chris fell into a bar stool beside Sebastian, folded his arms over the granite table top and then rested his cheek against his arms to face Sebastian. 

"Seb?" He mumbled gently, eyes closed and lips pouted slightly. 

"Mhm." Sebastian hummed, mimicking Chris' position. He closed his eyes to stop the urge of pushing Chris' hair back from where it fell into his face. 

"Hayley said you had something to tell me."

Damn her. "Did she now?"

"Yep." Chris nudged his elbow closer to Sebastian's. "So what is it?"

"That Hayley needs to learn how to keep her damn mouth shut."

Chris snorted before changing his position. Sebastian slid one eye open to see Chris is sat up now, hands on his thighs and he's turned the bar stool round to face Sebastian properly. "Seriously though?"

Sebastian closed his eyes again. "It's nothing."

"Yes it is."

"You're gonna think of me different."

"So?"

" _Bad_ different."

Chris poked his hip. "When have I ever thought of you badly Seb-"

"I like you." Sebastian blurted, then realized what he said; groaned and buried his face into his arms. He get mumbling 'holy fucking shit' under his breath until he heard the silence and peaked towards Chris who's-

_fucking smiling like an idiot._

"Why are you-"

Sebastian never got to finish because Chris decided that would be a good point to tug him up; out of his seat, between his legs and then fuse their mouths together. 

Which Sebastian didn't complain about for  _obvious_ reasons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn't expecting to have even finished this chapter because I literally started a couple minutes after publishing the previous one, and I sure as hell wasn't planning on publishing today but I need this chapter to be SEEN so screw my timetable.


	5. Honestly, You're So Stupid Sometimes

_Chris_

 

Despite Sebastian's incredibly clear feelings Chris had still half expected him to push away, or at least freeze up like all of those cliches you hear about. But that didn't happen. 

Sebastian sunk towards him, well-muscled arms wrapped round his shoulders and slim pianist fingers sliding into Chris' hair. Seb tilted Chris' head upwards and pressed further against his chest; ignoring the notifications coming in from both of their phones as well as Sebastian's laptop. Chris has his hands tightened into fists around the material of Sebastian's black sweatshirt - which is supposed to be baggy but still hugs his biceps and chest - and moaned quietly before pressing the pads of his fingers under the sweatshirt and onto warm skin, defined abs rippling under his touch.

Sebastian gasped his name and then dove back in for another kiss desperately. His hands couldn't seem to find a place where they wanted to stay and Chris' body was set alight at the feeling of Seb's hands skimming over every reachable surface of his body. Chris dug his fingernails into tight shoulder blades and dragged them down his back, eliciting another heavenly gasp and shiver from the younger man before him. 

"Seb." Chris practically whined as Sebastian pulled away, putting a hand against Chris' shoulder and pushing downwards when he tried to dart forward again. Sebastian just grinned boyishly and pressed their foreheads together. Seemingly content with the new position Chris closed his eyes and breathed in Sebastian's scent.

Sebastian ran his hands up Chris' back and laid them to rest on either side of his neck, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "I'm going to take a wild guess," He said, "and say that you actually  _aren't_ dating Jenny then."

"Never was." Chris shook his head. "I was going to say before but... I guess I didn't think you... well, you know."

Sebastian snorted and ducked down to kiss Chris' jaw. "I thought made it pretty obvious. I mean, I'm the go-to guy when it comes to gay characters."

"Yeah but," Chris shook his head, pulling away to look at Sebastian properly. "That's acting, I just thought you were acting the whole time."

Sebastian's lips are an angry shade of red and swollen, his eyes a shade darker and his cheeks are slightly flushes. _He looks fucking gorgeous_ is all Chris can think.

"Chris, I play gay characters because I  _am_ gay." Sebastian rolled his eyes before cupping Chris' chin in his hand and directing their mouths back together. "Honestly you're so stupid sometimes."

* * *

 

_Sebastian (3 months later)_

 

Sebastian was barely out of his car when Miles yanked the front door of the Evans' house open and started sprinting down the porch steps towards him. Sebastian shut the door of his car, ditched his bags on the gravel driveway and caught Miles midair before the kid could send them both to the floor. 

"Hiya Miles." Sebastian grinned as Miles scrambled to hug him tightly. Miles had taken a particularly quick liking to him when they met when Miles was around two years old and has since shown a visible excitement whenever Sebastian comes to visit - which is quite regular all things considered. Miles' reply was muffled against the hood of Sebastian's jumper and he refused to let go until Sebastian swung his duffel bag over his other shoulder and carried them both up the porch steps and towards a beaming Shanna who was quick to also squash him in a hug - despite the child pressed between them and still clinging onto Sebastian as if he's saving him from a life threatening danger. 

By the time Shanna released him and wrestled Miles off of him, Stella was rounding the corner from the stairs and barrelled herself into his legs, tightening tiny limbs around thick thighs. 

"I think they like you." Shanna patted his cheek before handing Miles off to Carly (who also gave him a quick squeeze around the waist) and then Scott was joining them and prying Stella off of him. 

"Ma should be here soon, she's gone down to the school quick for some PTA meeting or whatever," Scott said, holding Stella at arms length and swinging her side to side to make her laugh and throw her head back, "Chris is still in bed. Mind going to wake him up?"

When Chris stays in Boston (which is 90% of the time) he sleeps in his childhood bedroom which, apparently, has hardly changed since he was fourteen and still wearing a bead necklace with a denim button up. The only things that have changed is the size of the bed, the TV and other electronics as well as the clothes; and the box standing in the corner of the room filled to the brim with movie scripts which Sebastian has a feeling still holds his very first one he did for an educational video at fifteen. Other than that Chris still owns the tacky light blue wallpaper and old wooden chest by the foot of the bed, as well as the matching set of drawers and a desk. The closet is simply a small box area carved into the wall with a door left ajar, his suitcase spilling out the archway.

Chris, himself, is stretched out over the top of his bed; over the sheets and still clothed apart from his naked chest and lack of footwear. Sebastian kicked the door shut behind him, dumped his own bag by the closet before crawling down besides Chris and pressing a series of feather-light kisses from the corner of his mouth to the spot where his shoulder meets his collar. Chris stirred the second Sebastian started the trek down his skin, but didn't move an inch until Sebastian tugged at his earlobe. 

"Hey." Chris smiled sleepily, rolling onto his back and laying one hand on his abdomen whilst catching Sebastian's hip with the other one and tugging him towards his chest. 

"Hi." Sebastian nestled his nose into the crook of Chris' neck and smiled lazily. "Long night?"

"Mhm," Chris started trailing the pads of his fingers down Sebastian's arm, "Some of my old high school friends called and invited me out. Thought it might be a good idea until I got back. I was aiming to be up before you got here, sorry."

Sebastian rolled his eyes because  _this man_. 

"Is my ma still here?" Chris' Boston accent has come out full and strong, Sebastian call tell by the way he rolls his 'r's and drags out the 'a's for a second too long.

"Scott said she went out to some PTA meeting." Sebastian sighed, hovering over Chris by propping himself up on his elbows and pushing Chris' sleep rumpled hair from his forehead. "She should be back soon."

Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's waist and tugged him closer so their hips fit together. "You've lost weight." He observed, cracking open a blue eye. 

"New diet." Sebastian muttered. "Gonna have to start filming soon and the directors don't want the Bucky Barnes body."

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded. "Just not okay with the fact that once the next film's done my trainer's going to be on my ass again to bulk up ready for Infinity Wars."

"You got time."

"Mhm." Sebastian dropped his forehead to the mattress beside Chris' cheek. "Two years."

Chris hugged him a little tighter. "That's a pretty long time."

"Gonna fly by."

"Not arguing there."

"Chris?"

"Yeah Seb?"

Sebastian tilted his neck to the side and smiled as Chris looked at him. "We still gonna be us by then?"

Chris' eyes sparkled and he dipped down to plant a quick, closed mouthed kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I'm betting on it."

* * *

Sebastian was only supposed to be staying in Boston for a week. No more than seven days is what they had all planned because all he needed to do was sign a couple contracts and renew his contract with Marvel stating that he would be 100% committed to Infinity Wars with no exceptions. 

But when Lisa found out that he could put away as much food as both of her boys put together she insisted that he stay for more than that, which is why he ended up staying for an entire three weeks. The kids loved it more than anyone else did (which was saying something because Chris definitely enjoyed it). 

"So you going back tomorrow?" Carly asked, leaning beside Sebastian against the porch railing. The Evans clan as well as Sebastian and a couple of Chris' old high school friends are crowded in the back garden with one massive football game going on, a smaller soccer match happening at the same time and Scott somehow managing the BBQ and taking part in both sports at the same time. 

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed, swinging back the remainder of his beer and setting the now empty glass back onto the table behind them both. "Got a couple stuff that needs to be sorted over there, plus I can't stay here forever."

"Don't here ma hear ya," Carly nudged his hip, "She'll think it's a challenge."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head slightly. He'd somehow fallen in love with the entire family in the past three weeks and Lisa has been way too kind during his time with them - not that Sebastian's complaining of course, he's loved being babied over after just being told to toughen up and suck it up for the past however long it took to shoot Civil War. Plus he can't visit his own mother and step-father often what with his time table clashing with theirs drastically, so when Chris' mother and father both insisted he's already their son-in-law he felt a swell of happiness and pride in his chest (he didn't know what was better; the fact that they so quickly accepted him or the look on Chris' face because he had yet to tell anyone those two were together).

Dodger came bonding up the steps of the porch wildly and dropped a tennis ball at Carly's feet before jumping around until Carly pulled her cardigan sleeve over her hand and tossed the ball back towards the gate. Dodger bounded after it, nearly knocking Chris over in the process. 

"Anyway," Carly turned towards Sebastian and smiled fondly up at him because he has a good four or so inches on her, "We like having you here. Don't be thinking otherwise alright?"

Sebastian grinned and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Alright."

They pulled away from each other when Scott yelled out that the food was ready, put Carly still pulled him away from the guys to introduce him to some of her old high school friends who had just shown up. Sebastian ended up surrounded by Carly's old friends, dodging questions he didn't want to answer just then by smiling at them brightly which had them momentarily startled and then by that time someone else had another question until eventually he managed to wiggle himself out of the group and hide out in the kitchen. 

He sighed, holding onto the each of one of the table chairs and dropping his head forehead. Minutes later he felt strong arms wrap themselves round him from behind and then a light kiss was pressed to some exposed skin on his shoulder. "You okay Seb?" Chris whispered into his ear, his ever growing beard tickling Sebastian's jaw and neck. 

Sebastian didn't move, just nodded and sighed again. "It got a bit overwhelming, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Chris replied soothingly, "You were doing good out there."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Chris nodded as Sebastian finally turned round. "Everyone likes you. Even Benny and he's always been a shit to please."

Sebastian just grinned cheekily. "What can I say? People love me."

Chris rolled his eyes but still lent forward to kiss the stupid grin off of his boyfriend's face anyway. He couldn't help what he said next, it just slipped out: " _I_ love you."

Sebastian paused for a second, just a split second, before smiling widely against Chris' lips and tugging at his hair. "I love you too Chris, I really do."


End file.
